Hellhound and Hunters
by Cthe
Summary: This will be a pertimes story, for all of you percabeth fans I'm sorry this will be Annabeth dies in Tartarus kind of sorry, this is slightly based off hans50's /s/10320326/1/Perseus-Jackson-Monster-Shifter from which I got my inspiration. I will be updating whenever I get a new idea. Will update at least once a day. So please follow if you like it :D
1. The Beginning

**This takes place around when Percabeth and Bob reach doors of death, everything before this was the same as in HOH and MOA. **

"This is it" said bob in his low grunting voice.

In had to admit I was terrified, but at the same time exhilarated, I was finally getting out of this hellhole! I resolved to never complain again. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and squeezed it lightly, telling her that I would be there for her no matter what.

We neared the doors, what I saw was a scary sight to behold, not only were there armies upon armies of monsters, but also two massive figures, at least 10 feet tall, titans. I felt a mixture of panic and anticipation on seeing the first, it was Hyperion, he had beaten him before, and by the way he stood ready to fight percy could say he couldn't wait to return the favor. The second he didn't know, Annabeth must have seen the "What?" Look on his face because she leaned forward and wispered "Krios, stars and conselations." Me being the idiot I am immediately whispered back, "what's he gonna do bore me to death with his constellations?" She's snickered lightly but responded "or light you on fire one of the two." He realised how close they were to the titans

"Iaepetus finally siding with us?" Came the deep guttural voice of Hyperion.

"Yes brother, I am happy to say percy jackson and annabeth chase are no more, I had to fight off a couple of empusai trying to steal my kill."

i figured out what he wanted us to do quite quickly, us being covered in the death mist, they probably couldnt see us, probably. We snuck around to the two titans, but to our horror we looked at Hyperion and Iaepteus' hug, he want going to auctually switch sides was he? It quickly turned to terror when I saw Krios point his blade at Bob.

"We both know your on their side, might as well fess up to it now."

" I don't know what your-" They heard a shink and then a thud, Bobs head hit the floor, they were now 2 demigods against 2 titans and an army of monsters.

"NO BOB!" Annabeth yelled before clapping a hand over her mouth. Too late. hyperion ssunf his blade, but percy Blocked it with riptide, his mind went into overdrive, dodge, thrust, swipe, pommel smash, parry, roll, this being interrupted when he realized annabeth was surrounded by hell hounds, His vision tinted red NO ONE HURTS MY ANNABETH! Little possesive there percy... IDC! He immediately ran into the croud and began to cut them down like a demon, he picked her up with his left hand and kept fighting, Where were the titans he thought? Moments later annabeth was ripped out of his hand and thrown against the doors, 50 feet away.

"No!" He yelled

"Yes." Said a deep guttural voice He had heard this one before Kronos.

"Morning Gramps." I said using my skill at being able to piss off any deity.

he gained a shock look in his eyes, I could almost see the gears turning in his head, did he just do that? How dare he!

"How dare you!"

He took the moment and sprinted over to annabeth and out his head against his chest... Nothing, not even the faintest Heartbeat. 'I grabbed Annabeth's hand and squeezed it lightly, telling her that I would be there for her no matter what' it all came crashing down on him in a hurricane of emotions, despair, anger, desire for him to be dead instead of her. She was dead, he would never hold her hand again, he would never have a family. He fell to his knees, he knew if annabeth were here she would have yelled at him to keep on fighting, but he just couldn't. He heard a thud and his vision went black.

**Im new hope you enjoyed this, If you did please review, If you have any ideas where you want the story to go please comment, i have not fully determined where it will go but it will be a pertimes story.**


	2. I'm so screwed

_I wake up to pain. Ow my head. _

"Finally awake?" I couldn't, wouldn't speak to him.

He felt my skin get cut on my arm, sure enough Kronos was slitting his skin with a knife, his hand felt like it was on fire, again and again, it felt like weeks it happened, he couldn't tell what time it was, I wasn't even sure how I could stay up this long.

"Did you know that the human body can normally only handle a 45 on the pain scale, but during WWII the germans discovered a torture method that made it so the pain could go into the thousands?"

Then immediately I felt something stab my back, my eyesight had dark spots and they were growing, I screamed and the dark spots grew until all i saw was darkness. He woke up with a start and Kronos immediately began talking.

"Ive got something new for you, I know you'll love it, you did on your trip to Alaska." _What was he talking about? Unless he meant... No he couldn't..._

_Then he looked and saw it, a massive tank of muskeg, I knew My powers over water did nothing to help me.\_

He dunked me in it, until i was choking on it and then pulled me out.

"Such a shame it must end here, but Mother demands, it, but first, how do you think the Hunt will react to a hellhound attacking them while they sleep?

Kronos then said some words in a language he couldn't understand, probably fuck you or something, he fall to the floor, When he woke up he looked around, he was by the doors of death. His mind went into overdrive, _Maybe it's not true, maybe Kronos knew I would fail if I rushed myself? Maybe he wanted me to think that?_

He heard a growl and looked up, the hellhounds were still there. He remembered him saying "how do you think the Hunt will react to a hellhound attacking them while they sleep" my vision tinted red, if a hellhound was going to hurt the hunt or most importantly Artemis, he would kill them all before they got a chance, he was a demon, slash, hack, swipe, parry, duck, He cried out in pain, one of the smaller ones had raked open his arm, in the exact same place as his injuries from Kronos's torture I cried out and cut off his hand, he fell away but his hand remained _Strange _he thought. After what seemed like hours he had finished killing them, his muscles ached and he looked at the doors, something needed to hold the elevator up button for him to go up... he immediately pushed the claw against the wall so that it was holding the up button. He hopped in and rode it to the surface. When he had gotten out, he felt massive pain, more than ever before combined, and that was saying something, it was almost as if he was changing into an animal... "how do you think the Hunt will react to a hellhound attacking them while they sleep" He looked up and realised instantly both who he was and what he was, He was outside the Hunters camp, and he was a Hellhound. No not a hellhound, THE hellhound. He did the first thing he could think of, he unzipped Artemis's tent and walked in, he really didn't want to scare her or anything, but he couldn't stay outside, the hunters would kill him in the morning. He felt suddenly like and animal, he heard the animal side changing KILL HER KILL HER KILLER HER, he felt himself losing control, he climbed up her legs but he fought against his animal side saying THIS IS ARTEMIS I CANT HURT HER! It was working. He regained control, he was so exhausted, he fell asleep right there in her lap.

He felt something shift below him and he woke up.

"What the!"

I am screwed.


	3. I get a tiara

**Thanks to my awesome reviewer ****hoOPJO****I'm now doing another, was gonna go to bed but phone lit up so I was like "The people need me!" Incredibles reference? No? Ok :(. I love the enthusiasm but i gotta sleep after this, its midnight already**

Artemis carried me over to the campfire where all the hunters were gathered, there responses to seeing him were less hostile, he wasn't sure if phoebe had told them or they just expected if Artemis was holding him, he wasn't a danger. He was introduced to them all, and Artemis once again said

"We need a name for him."

"Maybe Percy?" Said Thalia

Percy figured he could use this to get them to figure our who he was, He leapt out of Artemis's hands and onto Thalia's lap, most of the hunters had there bows out but held their fire, he then licked Thalia's face,

"I think thats a yes Milady" Said Thalia jokingly

I got out of Thalia's lap and walked over and sat in Artemis's lap, _it's so comfy... if only I got to do this __before... Whoa there Percy, she's a maiden goddess!_

"The problem is how do we tell him apart from other hellhounds?" Said Thalia concernedly.

"We could always put a silver tiara on his head" Said Artemis jokingly

Percy licked Artemis, and then realised _Wait all this is gonna be hard to explain when i get turned back... that is IF I get turned back at all. _

"He's male so does that mean we have to fix him?" Guess who said that? AN: If you said Phoebe you win my eternal respect :D

I growled in response, I figured if I got fixed in this form... what would happen to his other form... Nothing good he assumed

"I'd say thats a no," Said artemis, she turned to address one of her newer hunters "Chloe ill flash you to Hephaestus's forge, please explain the situation to him and ask him to make a silver tiara."

**Hi guys, sorry to cut you off here but I gotta sleep, it's nearly one. So do you guys want me to make it so they make the link to him being Percy sooner or later?**


	4. AN will be replaced on next update

I have revised and added more detail to 1 and 2, I will revise 3 and make a 4th chapter tomorrow, All support is loved, this will be replaced by chapter 4 so please check at around midnight china time zone.


End file.
